Of foxes and wolves
by Killercat-nya
Summary: The ever innocent Naruto gets into some trouble with some creepy snakes that seem set on killing him only to be rescued, shockingly, by a black wolf. Wolf Sasu/ Fox Naru. Lemon, Yaoi Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: The ever innocent Naruto gets into some trouble with some creepy snakes that seem set on killing him only to be rescued, shockingly, by a black wolf. Wolf Sasu/ Fox Naru.**

**Warning: This is Yaoi (boyxboy), lemon**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Sasuke does.**

**Sasuke: Damn straight I do.**

* * *

A little golden fox ran through the forest, he stopped briefly to look over his shoulder and giggled under his breath. He then quickly shook some twigs out of his fur and continued. A larger white fox leapt out into the spot that the smaller one had just been. "Naruto, stop playing around and get over here now!" The white fox growled out then sighed and mumbled to himself. "If Iruka finds out that the brat got out because I wasn't paying attention to him I won't get sex for a month or so." He shook his head, no he needed to focus and find the little imp before his lover found out about the brat running away. "Naruto!"

The golden fox popped his head out of some bushes he was hiding in and giggled before taking off once again. Upon coming to a small stream the little fox stopped his tail swishing agitatedly as he glared at the flowing water. He huffed and puffed out his chest as he walked closer to the edge, as far back as he could remember he never liked the water it always made his fur heavy and made him look like a drowned rat. Lowering his front half and throwing his butt up in the air wiggling it around a bit he growled at the seemingly harmless water. The gold fox raised his paw to strike at the liquid death, as he liked to call it, when out of nowhere someone shouted causing him to fall into the stream.

Naruto quickly pulled himself up and out of the liquid death and glared across the stream at the animal that was laughing at him. His blue eyes widened when they landed on a brown wolf and he tried to back away only to trip on his soaked tail with a yelp. Again laughter filled his ears. "Dude, that was so fucking hilarious! Hahaha!" The little fox growled and it only made the wolf laugh harder.

The next thing Naruto knew was that the wolf was coming across the stream on the large stepping stones and then out of nowhere the white fox that was giving chase earlier jumped out practically sitting completely on top of the golden fox, all that could be seen on Naruto was his butt and tail. The brown wolf stopped as the white fox growled at him. "Kakashi~" The little fox whined trying to free himself, but with no such luck.

Kakashi ignored him and continued to growl at the wolf. "If you continue to cross the stream you will be in our territory and in so doing violating the treaty between our packs."

"Kiba, what the hell do you think you are doing?" Kakashi and the brown wolf, Kiba, turned to the voice to see a beautiful black wolf with equally dark eyes. Naruto shivered at the deep rich voice and poked his head out from under the white fox to see who it was, his blue eyes met with onyx and he quickly pulled his head back under Kakashi. "Kiba?"

"Uh…well I was patrolling and I scared the little fox. I was only going to see if he was okay since he fell into the stream." Kiba said quickly as he leapt back over to where he was to begin with.

"Hn. It doesn't matter if the dobe was hanging by his neck we are not allowed to cross into their territory and vise versa." The black wolf growled lowly and the gold fox popped his head back out with a growl of his own.

"Hey! Who are you calling a dobe, teme!?"

"You obviously." The wolf snorted causing Naruto to slip out from under Kakashi in his rage and run up to the side of the stream growling and baring his fangs.

"Why don't you come over here and say that to my face!!"

"Heh, you really are a dobe." Naruto's tail twitched at that and he darted towards the stones that crossed the river.

"Bastard I'll show yo-gah!!" The white fox held the gold fox by the back of his neck with his teeth. The poor wet fox curled his tail up between his legs and hung there limply, not able to do anything at the moment. Kiba laughed at the sight and the black wolf snorted while Kakashi sighed through his nose.

"Kiba, go back to patrolling." The brown wolf stopped his laughing and immediately left while Kakashi turned to leave as well with Naruto still dangling from his mouth. "You there, tell your alpha to up his patrol units. We have been having problems with snakes coming into our territory and killing of pack members. Just a word of caution." The black wolf said before also leaving. The white fox watched as the wolf left and processed the message. He had to agree he had seen more snakes than normal around recently so he would definitely let the leader know.

* * *

Upon arriving back to their small village Kakashi morphed into his hybrid form with silver hair and white fox ears. He was a tall man and wore black slacks and a dark blue long sleeved button up shirt that was unbuttoned showing off his chest and stomach. The man also wore a mask that covered his lower face and had a scar over his left eye. His eyes were mismatched one was a dark grey while the other was red, Naruto had asked about that but Kakashi always changed the subject.

The silver haired man lazily held the golden fox by the scruff of his neck as he walked to the mansion were the village's alpha lived. When he entered he was met with a glaring brunette with brown fox ears. Said brunette had his hair pulled up into a high ponytail, he had soft brown eyes and a scar across his nose. The man was a bit shorter than Kakashi and had a nice tan. The white fox smiled beneath his mask and held out his arms totally forgetting about Naruto and causing the little fox to whine at the twisting of his skin and fur. "Ah, oops."

The brunette's eye twitched then swiped the gold fox away from the silver haired man. "Oops!? What the hell Kakashi?! I leave for a few minutes and ask you to watch Naruto and you can't even do that without losing him! If this happens again you will be sleeping on the couch for three months." Kakashi took a step back from the infuriated man and gulped.

"Iruka, you don't understand I turned my back for a minute and the little imp fled on me it wasn't my fault!" The white fox whined trying to get back on his lovers good side. Iruka huffed and looked at the shivering wet fox in his arms the poor thing looked dazed, most likely from being carried all the way back by the scruff of his neck. "I really am sorry…" Kakashi sighed. "Where is Minato-san, I need to speak with him?" The brunette sighed as well he needed to get Naruto warmed up before dinner.

"He's in his study. And Kakashi, you're sleeping on the couch for a week." With that said Iruka walked off to take care of the little fox before he caught a cold. Kakashi's shoulders slumped and his head hung low as well as his tail and ears while he walked off to talk with his alpha.

* * *

Iruka walked into a large room that was decorated in orange, gold, and red. He walked into the adjoined bathroom and sat the golden fox down on the marbled counter top as he went to turn on the bath water. "Naruto, I need to give you a bath…I know how much you hate water but you need to get warmed up. Also you need to start behaving you're turning sixteen tomorrow and I don't need you to get into anymore trouble."

Naruto lowered his head in shame, he couldn't help it he was always confined to his home only able to go out with an adult. Though he can understand somewhat he can't shift just yet so he is as helpless as a normal animal if he gets caught by humans or worse other demons. The brunette sighed. "Cheer up Naru, after all tomorrow your father will be able to teach you how to shift and you will be able to walk around the village as well as go hunting with Minato-sama." At this Naruto perked up but let out a small whimper as he was held above the tub.

"Don't worry Naruto, you're not going to drowned." Iruka chuckled and slowly sat the little fox down into the warm water. The brunette let his mind wander, he figured Naruto would look like his father most likely with blond hair if his fur coat was anything to go by and he would definitely have the blue eyes. The kit would definitely be a miniature Minato though Naruto was smaller than most of the other male kits, he was more the size of a female. So with that the boy would have his mother's frame which is not bad but not good either, after all Naruto was Minato's only child so he was to be the next alpha. But if the kit was a submissive then he wouldn't take the alpha pack leader role.

Iruka was brought out of his thoughts by a low whine it would seem the water was starting to get cold so he took the little fox out and proceeded to dry him. Once finished he sat Naruto down and smiled when the gold fox yawned as he stretched. "Come on Naru, it's time for dinner." He said as he walked out with Naruto bouncing after him.

"Are we having ramen!!? I want ramen!" The kit yipped as he pranced around the brunette's legs.

"We are going to have whatever was cooked for us. And quit that or I'm going to step on you!" Of course Naruto didn't listen and yelped as his tail was stepped on and as soon as Iruka lifted his foot the little fox darted under one of the couches in the grand living room that they were passing at the time. "Naruto! Are you okay?! See I told you that if you didn't stop I was going to step on you, but you didn't listen did you?" The brown fox said as he knelt down to look under the couch to coax the kit out.

Naruto hissed at him and licked his hurt tail with a whimper. Iruka looked up as two others walked into the room and the blonde man smiled at the brunette before turning his blue eyes to the couch. "Naruto, come out." The man said and the little fox slowly crawled out and over to the blonde man. "Hmm, Iruka stepped on your tail I see." At this Iruka flushed and the blonde flashed him a smile. "Haha, don't worry Iruka I'm sure it was Naruto's fault after all."

Naruto sulked as his father picked him up and carried him to the dinning room table setting him down in his lap and they all ate dinner with small conversations here and there. And after dinner was over Minato took Naruto to his room. "Naruto, son I know how excided you are about tomorrow but…" The young fox had perked up when tomorrow was mentioned then instantly deflated at the 'but' and the blonde man sighed. "Listen, until we know what is going on with the snakes coming into our territory as well as the wolves I need you to be safe. So I won't teach you how to shift nor will I take you on hunts until all of this blows over, okay?" Naruto hopped off of his father's lap and curled up on his bed ignoring the man altogether, so with a sigh Minato got up and left.

* * *

When the next day came Naruto stayed in bed not even bothering to get up. Who cares if it was his birthday to him it was going to be just another day of being cooped up in his house with nowhere to go. He sighed heavily. The kit knew Iruka wouldn't bother him since he more than likely knew what was going on now as well. Blue eyes wandered around his room slowly, not like anything has changed it was the same as it always was. Nothing was out of place since he wasn't able to use anything anyway, but then something caught his eye.

Naruto blinked then grinned, well as much as a fox can grin. He hopped down off the bed and strutted over to the window that was open enough that he could fit his nose through. That's all he needed. The kit leapt up onto the windowsill and pushed his nose through and with the help of his paws the window opened just enough for him to squeeze out. He jumped down onto the small roof that covered the front porch then jumped down onto the bushes that were off to the side. Peeking out to make sure the coast was clear Naruto ran off into the woods before anyone was able to see him.

The little fox wandered the forest actually taking in the scents around him. He wasn't sure how far he had gone but he was able to pick up the faint smell of wolf and the only way he knew that was because of his encounter yesterday. Naruto tilted his head to the side cutely as he pondered just how far he could go before he was to close to the border of his territory. He sneezed as a leaf fell on his nose and continued walking only to stop at some movement off to the right side of him. Looking over he squinted his eyes to see what had moved earlier only to see the thing jump then jump again.

Naruto's pupils dilated as he got into a pouncing position and as the little creature jumped so did he only for it to jump away before he caught it. "Hey, hey come back." He said as he leapt after it again and missing. The golden fox growled and jumped at the creature again only to miss. "Stop moving you little…Ah! No no no I said stop! Look, look!" He said as he rolled over onto his back stretching out one of his paws towards the little green thing.

"See I'm not going to hurt you." He wiggled himself closer as the creature stayed still and he grinned as he jumped up and pounced. Giggling Naruto looked under his paws only to see that he hadn't caught the little green monster. The kit growled and yipped as he chased after the jumper not paying any attention to his surroundings.

* * *

Hmm, what do you think so far? I know it's short and all but deal with it. I am writing a little here and there on my other stories as well and this idea just popped up in my head along with another and that one will most likely be a one shot. This one I'm not sure how long I tend to make it I'm just going with the flow. Please read and review. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: The ever innocent Naruto gets into some trouble with some creepy snakes that seem set on killing him only to be rescued, shockingly, by a black wolf. Wolf Sasu/ Fox Naru.**

**Warning: This is Yaoi (boyxboy), lemon**

**Disclaimer: I do not own… Naruto or any of the character *sighs***

* * *

Iruka knocked softly on Naruto's door and sighed when he didn't hear anything. _He must still be upset_. He thought as he turned the handle. "Naruto, I brought you some ramen it is you birthday after all…Naruto?" The brown fox looked around but didn't see the golden fox anywhere. "Naruto where are you hiding? Come on, look I have your ramen right here so come ou-" His eyes landed on the open window and he dropped the bowl. With the house being pretty much quiet the loud crash of the bowl hitting the ground had a few maids as well as Minato rushing in.

"Iruka? Are you okay, what happened?" The blonde man glanced around the room before his blue eyes also landed on the window. "Naruto…" He breathed then rushed out of the room. It took only a matter of minutes to gather a search party as well as his patrol units and then they were off in search of Naruto.

* * *

Just as the little fox was about to catch the creature it hopped into a small deep clear pool of water. Naruto flopped down and glared at the water for ruining his fun and huffed. "Stupid water." He grumbled and just then he heard a loud his that had him turning to the source. Blue eyes widened as a huge scaly long thing towered over him it's mouth opened wide showing two sharp fangs. One word ran through the fox's head. _Snake_. He never actually saw one but he heard about them and what they looked like and quite frankly this creature scared the hell out of him.

The snake hissed again then struck at Naruto barely missing him as the fox dodged. He ran with the snake hot on this tail but tripped over a tree root. Getting up Naruto shook his head and then froze as a shadow loomed over him. He took off again just as the snake started to strike but this time the fox's left hind leg was hit. The little fox yelped out in pain as he stumbled, the snake hadn't bit him it just hit him hard enough to leave an open wound.

Naruto got up and limped away as fast as he could only to be stopped by two more snakes. He cowered down fear evident in his blue orbs as all three snakes hovered over him and he closed his eyes tightly as the serpents struck at him. But before he was attacked a warm heavy body covered his. There were howls and growling and hissing then silence.

"Sasuke, are you okay? What happened, did they just come out of nowhere or something?" The body that was still covering Naruto growled.

"I'm fine now Kiba, they're gone so just go back to the den and send out the night patrol."

"But…what about you?" Another growl.

"I said I'm fine now go!" The sound of the other retreating then silence again. Naruto whimpered as his leg began to hurt after his fear died down along with his adrenaline. The body moved and the fox found himself staring at the wolf that he met yesterday. He breathed out a heavy sigh and tried to move only to yelp as pain shot through his leg. "I think your leg may be broken, you should stay still. I need you to shift." The wolf said as he shifted, he had pale skin and raven colored hair and he wore practically nothing. He had a black cuff bracelet on his right arm with a red and white fan on it, a black wolf pelt was around his waist covering the man's privates, and he had on black fur leg warmers.

Blood trickled down one side of the raven's face as he frowned down at the young fox. "Well aren't you going to shift so I can take a look at your leg?" The wolf -_Sasuke_ _that's what his name was wasn't it? Yes, Sasuke that's what the other wolf, Kiba had called him_- asked a little annoyed.

Naruto closed his eyes. "…C-can't." He whimpered. "I-I don't know how." Sasuke raised a brow and shook his head.

"How can you not know how?"

"My father didn't show me." The fox said as he lay there his eyes heavy from exhaustion. The raven tsked and placed his fingers on the back of the little fox's neck hitting a few pressure points. Naruto gasped and before he knew it his body shifted forms. The wolf's eyes took in the expanse of creamy tan skin and the boy's golden locks with golden fox ears twitching. Bright blue eyes stared in wonder at his own hand as he wiggled his fingers, there were also three whisker like marks on each side of his face. Onyx eyes wondered lower, a bushy golden fox tail swished slowly and…

Sasuke bit back a groan at the luscious tan ass, God how he would love to plow into that. Naruto blinked and looked at the wolf, the pale raven looked as if he was going to eat him. Gulping the blonde nervously asked. "U-um, are you going t-to check my l-leg or are you going to…e-ea-eat m-me…?" Blue eyes widened when the wolf grabbed his ass as he examined the blonde's leg. The fox was going to be okay the leg wasn't broken it was just bruised and the wound wasn't that deep. Though the leg muscle was a bit tight perhaps from the chase, the little fox must not use his muscles all too much and this is the result of it.

Sasuke let his fingers dip between the Naruto's cheeks, the little fox smelled really good and he wouldn't mind having a little taste. He shook his head, mating season was coming up and it was going to be his first heat so perhaps that's what was getting to him and not the blonde himself. Besides the fox is a male and as far as Sasuke knows another male cannot give birth to his pups. Naruto was biting his hand as the pale hand groped him, that hand was making him feel all warm inside.

Long pale fingers slipped completely between tan cheeks rubbing against the puckered entrance there and causing the blonde fox to gasp and shiver. The wolf paused as he felt the fox's entrance dampen and he furrowed his brows. He thought only females did that, black ears twitched and his tail started to sway slightly as he became excited. To further investigate the raven pushed two fingers into the blonde, the entrance was definitely slick and the intrusion caused the fox to mewl as he pushed back on the fingers. Sasuke pulled his digits out causing Naruto to groan in protest, the raven brought his hand up to his lips licking off the blonde's juices. He then grabbed Naruto's ass with both hands separating the cheeks to reveal the twitching, leaking hole and he dived in for a taste.

Naruto's breath hitched and his hands clawed at the ground as the wolf's tongue entered him. "Ah!" His leg was throbbing but the pleasure he was receiving took his mind off of it and he let his head fall to the ground as he panted heavily while the raven continued holding up the blonde's hips and assaulting the fox's entrance. When Sasuke pulled away the blonde fox whined causing the wolf to lose the last of his control, so he ripped the pelt from his waist and mounted Naruto without any further ado.

At the feeling of being entered blue eyes rolled and he pushed back on the large object that was pushing into him. The fox didn't know what was happening, all he knew was that it felt good and he wanted more. Naruto's father never told him about something like this and he couldn't remember hearing anything about it from the maids either. He cried out when the wolf pulled out then slammed back in, his claws digging into the soft soil beneath him. In and out, in and out it felt so good. Then the raven went faster, going deeper than before and all Naruto could do was whimper and whine and cry out for more.

Sasuke pumped himself in and out of the blonde's tight entrance and groaned as it got tighter. He was practically in heaven as he picked up his pace and he enjoyed the sounds the little fox was making. The raven was close and he knew the blonde was too. So with a few more powerful thrusts Naruto was shouting out his release with the wolf following right behind him with a grunt spilling his seed deep inside the fox's tight hole.

Naruto's sight was still fuzzy as he tried to catch his breath, both boys lay there enjoying there afterglow and Sasuke was still buried deep inside the blonde. The fox blinked lazily and purred at the warm body that was laying on top of him. He looked back over his shoulder the best he could and asked. "That felt real good." The wolf hummed in agreement and Naruto continued. "I…I don't understand what just happened…why do I feel all sticky?" He asked innocently causing Sasuke to sit up a little, he was still to tired to move completely, with a shocked expression.

Shaking his head the raven decided not to answer as he pulled out of the blonde who in the process mewled. "Come on, there is a stream near by so we can get cleaned up." He said as he hoisted the fox up only for the blonde to nearly fall over so the wolf picked him up and carried the tan boy. Once they made it to the stream Naruto was a bit reluctant to get in which resulted in Sasuke dragging him in and washing them both making sure to clean the blonde's entrance with care.

After getting out of the water the fox noticed that the raven's wound had opened again as fresh blood slowly slipped down the side of his face again. "Ah, that's right you got hurt too!" Naruto said as he leaned over the wolf looking at the small wound.

"It's nothing." Was the reply and the blonde huffed.

"Stupid bastard." He grumbled. "Um, thanks…you know for saving me and all." Sasuke grunted as he lay there with his eyes closed. That's right the teme never told him what had happened! Naruto opened his mouth to ask but was cut off by someone calling out to him. He blinked, it sounded like…

"NARUTO!! NARUTO CAN YOU HEAR ME?! NARUTO!!" The fox gulped it was his father, oh he was in so much trouble now. He glanced at the raven next to him only to meet with onyx eyes.

"Well, aren't you going to go to them?" Sasuke asked in a bored tone. The blonde opened his mouth but was cut off by another shout and a large golden fox jumped out into the clearing on the other side of the stream.

"Naruto?" The fox asked as he shifted and as Sasuke sat up the blonde man caught the glimpse of the Uchiha fan on the raven's bracelet. The wolf stood up gracefully but the young blonde sat there not making eye contact with his father at all, his golden ears were lowered and his arms and tail were wrapped around his legs.

"You must be the boy's father." Sasuke said and the older blonde nodded.

"Yes, I am. I'm sorry if he troubled you at all Uchiha-san." Minato said as he sent his son a small glared. Naruto didn't have to see it to know that his father had done it because he could feel his father's eyes on him.

The young wolf shook his head. "It's fine, it wasn't his fault that he wound up on our side he was being chased after all. It seems as though the snakes are trying to take both of our territories. You may come and take your son back now, I need to get back to my pack before they start to worry." Sasuke said as he turned to leave and Naruto looked up about to say something but the wolf was already gone. He lowered his eyes as Minato stood in front of him with a sigh.

The blonde man reached down hitting the pressure points on his son's neck causing the boy to shift back to a small golden fox before picking him up. "I guess I should show you how to shift now. Hmm, I suppose I should give you the talk too seeing as mating season is coming up." Minato mused as he walked back in the direction of home, he also called back the search party and informed his patrol about the snakes.

* * *

A good three and a half months passed and Naruto stayed cooped up in his room aside from coming out for food. His father had taught him how to shift as well as telling him about the hole mating thing. Though there was no way the blonde as going to tell his father that him and Sasuke had done it, they didn't mark one another but mating is mating either way you look at it and it was somewhat embarrassing to find out that the wolf had mated with him.

When mating season came and went Naruto wanted nothing to do with anyone and that somewhat worried Minato. Usually one's first heat will have the individual lose control as their body ran on instinct but his son hissed at any potential mates and retreated to his room 'til the season was done and over with.

Now Naruto lay in his bed staring at the ceiling he had just had a large meal not even two hours ago and here his stomach was growling for more. The blonde got up and peeked out his door before walking to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and looked around for something he didn't have to fix. There were plenty of leftovers so he grabbed the plate of venison and sat it on the counter while he reached back in for a large bowl of potatoes, he sat that out on the counter as well and grabbed a piece of deer meat before going back to looking in the fridge.

Naruto pulled out a bowl of eggs that had been boiled earlier and shoved one into his mouth as he sat the dish down and grabbed a couple of bottles of milk. The fox shoveled a spoonful of potatoes into his mouth and contemplated on how to take his meal with him. He nearly had a heart attack when he turned to see his father standing in the doorway with his brow raised. "Naruto, what are you doing?"

The young blonde blinked and looked at the food then back at his father. "Eating?"

"Eating? Naruto, you just ate not long ago and more than usual at that." Minato furrowed his brow then gasped. "Naruto, you're not depressed are you?" The older fox said as he was at his son's side in an instant pulling him into a hug. Naruto frowned and shook his head. Depressed? Why would he be depressed, he just didn't feel like being around people and he was hungry what's the problem with that? "Are you sure? I'm calling Tsunade-san!" Minato shouted as he bolted form the kitchen leaving behind a confused blonde fox.

* * *

Uh oh, what's going to happen now? Well you're going to have to wait and see.

Sasuke: Wow what an encounter…

Naruto: O.O Wha…

*grins* Until next time! May the forces of evil be with you! Read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

**O.O By the Gods! So many reviews! So, so many…I didn't expect it to be such a hit. Wow, thank you all for the wonderful reviews. *bows* Cookies for everyone! *starts throwing cookies out to everyone***

**Summary: The ever innocent Naruto gets into some trouble with some creepy snakes that seem set on killing him only to be rescued, shockingly, by a black wolf. Wolf Sasu/ Fox Naru.**

**Warning: This is Yaoi (boyxboy), lemon**

**Disclaimer: I don't own…yes, yes I do! *sees men in white coming my way with a needle* No, I don't own Naruto…ehehe, who said I did?…**

* * *

Naruto was sitting at the counter eating when his father and their villages doctor came in, she was tall blonde women with her hair pulled back in two low pigtails, she had amber eyes and a huge bust. Two honey colored fox ears sat on top of her head. "What seems to be the matter brat?" Tsunade asked as she looked at the young fox then back at Minato.

"He's been eating more than normal lately and he stays in his room all the time. I think he may be depressed." The alpha replied.

"Sounds to me like he's carrying." The blonde woman said as she walked over to Naruto.

"No, he refused to mate at all so that can't be right." Minato said as he watched Tsunade examine his son. Amber eyes looked up at her young leader and she smiled softly.

"He's carrying." She said and ruffled the little blonde's hair. Minato gaped as he stared at his son.

"Wha…what? When?" The blonde man asked confused, as far as he knew Naruto didn't let anyone around him. "Naruto…son, who did you mate with?" At those words the boy blushed madly and looked for an escape but his father was blocking the only exit. "Naruto."

"I-I…uh, well…his name was…" Naruto mumbled and Minato raised a brow.

"Naruto, your going to have to speak up."

"Sasuke…" The young fox said quietly causing his father to tilt his head slightly before realization dawned on him and his eyes widened.

The man nearly choked on his spit as he croaked out the name. "_Sasuke_?! As in the _Uchiha Sasuke_!?" Naruto cowered at the anger in his father's voice his blue eyes shining with fear and his tail curling around him protectively. "That bastard raped you!? I'm going to kill him!! Son of a bitch!!"

The young blonde's eyes widened as his father continued to rage on. Rape? He didn't understand, it wasn't his fault that no one ever told him what certain words and such meant. Hell he didn't find out that what him and the wolf did was mating until his father decided to sit down and talk to him about it. Naruto shifted and quickly squeezed himself between the fridge and the counter making sure to get as far back as he could, his tail covering his face as his small frame shook with fear. Had he done something wrong? Hadn't his father told him mating was normal? So why was he mad? And what was rape? The little fox was confused and scared, he didn't know what to do now.

Tsunade grabbed the front of Minato's shirt and snarled at him. "What the hell is your problem?! The kit is pregnant and you are screaming, scaring the hell out of him and stressing him out!! Do you want him to have a miscarriage?!"

Minato calmed down instantly and the she fox pointed towards the fridge as she let go of him. The blonde man slowly walked over and knelt down spotting his son wedged into the small area and shivering like mad. "Oh Naru, I'm so sorry." He said, upset that he frightened his kit so badly. "Please Naru, come out. I won't yell anymore just come out kit." Minato tried to coax the gold fox out but had no luck. He sighed and leaned against the counter with his head hung low. A few maids were hovering around the door worried after sensing their leaders anger and now he was upset. One left to get Iruka while the other stayed in case she was needed.

A few minutes later Iruka rushed in with Kakashi on his heels. They both stopped looking from Tsunade to Minato and back. "What happened?" The brunette asked softly.

The alpha male looked up with sad eyes. "I scared Naru, he won't come out." He stood up slowly and walked towards the two in the doorway, placing a hand on the white fox's shoulder he said. "Kakashi, I need a favor. Please go to the borderline and send a message for the Uchihas' asking them to visit for a short time. I have business with their youngest son." Kakashi nodded and left in a flash. "Iruka, please take care of Naruto for the time being." And with that Minato left while the brunette tried to coax Naruto out of hiding.

* * *

Sasuke lay on his back lazily bathing in the moonlight and staring up at the stars that started to come out. He heard someone climbing up the small incline not far from then den and lazily glanced over. "What do you want, Kiba?"

"Your parents want to see you. Apparently they just received a message from the alpha of the fox tribe and have been invited into their territory for something or other." The shaggy brunette said, he was wearing the same as Sasuke except the pelt around his waist and the fur leg warmers were brown and he had on arm bands that went from his wrist to the middle of his forearm. The raven sighed as he got up from his comfortable position and walked off. Kiba shrugged and went back to Hinata, his mate. He wondered why Sasuke didn't take a mate and seemed to just ignore the females when they had been in heat. Shaking his head he let the thought go.

The young wolf walked into the large cave that was the den for the pack. He walked farther to the back where his parents were located and flopped down on a bed of pelts. Yawning he asked. "You wanted to see me?"

"Sasuke, we were invited to stay with Namikaze-san, the alpha of the foxes." Sasuke's father said, his hair was dark but not the raven color like Sasuke or the young Uchiha's mother. She was a beauty with her long flowing raven hair and pale skin. Fugaku, the wolf pack alpha male, was slightly tanned just a shade or so darker than his wife and youngest son. He was also bare-chested, like most of the male wolves of the pack, and wore a dark brown wolf pelt around his waist. Were as Sasuke's mother wore a black pelt around her waist and a had a panthers pelt that was cut in a strip wide enough to cover her breasts and held together in the back by leather laces.

"So your taking Itachi and putting me in charge while your gone." He said boredly. Well it did happen often enough that Sasuke was used to being left behind, after all his brother was going to be the next pack leader.

"Actually Sasuke dear, you will be coming with us and Itachi will stay with the pack." His mother said with a soft smile.

The young wolf blinked in surprise. Did he just hear right? He was going and not his brother? This information made him happy, perhaps his father was starting to see how much potential Sasuke had and decided to finally take him along to one of his meetings. Fugaku cleared his throat and sighed. "If it were up to me I would have taken Itachi he is after all next in line for leadership of our pack." At his father's words the young Uchiha's happiness instantly deflated, that had been a low blow to his pride.

"If it were up to you? Father, those are hurtful words to say to someone who has been more help to this pack than any other." All three looked over at the new voice. Sasuke looked back down to stare at the pelts he was sitting on, he didn't ask for his brother to stand up for him nor did he ask for Itachi to praise him as he did. The young raven was angry and yet happy at the same time.

"Well it's true the only reason I am taking him is because it was requested that our youngest son come along." The alpha said. Sasuke kept his head down and made sure to keep any emotion from his face, he would not act weak in front of his father or his brother. "Do you understand, Sasuke?" Fugaku inquired. Yes, the raven understood perfectly. His father had always favored Itachi over him and he always would even if his brother was sterile.

"Hn." The older Uchiha nodded in approval.

"Good. Now go get ready, we will be leaving soon." Sasuke got up without another word and without looking at anyone he walked out of the den. Itachi glared at his father and walked away as well.

* * *

Iruka was able to calm Naruto down but the little fox wouldn't come out from his hiding place. "Naruto, please come out. You're not in trouble so come out and talk to me. Tell me what happened and then we can work it out, okay?" The golden fox just curled up tighter into himself and the brunette sighed.

He gave Tsunade a questioning look and the blonde woman sighed. "He's pregnant and when Minato found out who it was he flipped. I'm not exactly sure what had happened between the kit and the other that impregnated him but Minato believes that Naruto was raped. All his yelling scared him before the baka even asked what happened or how it happened." She huffed.

Iruka blinked. "He's…pregnant?" Tsunade nodded and the brunette looked back towards Naruto. "Naruto, will you tell me who mated you?" He asked kindly but the little fox stayed still and didn't answer. "You know I'm very happy that you are carrying kits." The brunette chuckled a bit then continued. "I bet they will be just like you, so stubborn." At that Naruto's ear twitched and then there was a low mumble. "What was that?"

"I said I'm not stubborn." Iruka laughed as the gold fox pouted. Naruto may still be in his hiding place but at least he was talking now and that was a good sign that the kit would come out soon enough on his own.

* * *

The journey was very long at all but when the Uchihas' made it into the small village they where greeted by a white fox with silver hair other than that there weren't many people out, though it was pretty late. The man introduced himself as Kakashi and lead them farther into the village to the mansion where the alpha fox lived. Kakashi lazily opened the door and walked in leading the wolves to Minato's study.

Sasuke was glancing around in awe, well what did you expect he's only ever lived in a cave with his pack. Itachi had told him stories that most other demon societies were more civilized and lived similar to how humans do, he hadn't believed him but now…

The silver haired man knocked on the door and there was a low 'come in'. They all walked in, Minato looked up and waved his hand for them to sit while Kakashi stood against the wall by the door. "Namikaze." Fugaku said as he sat.

"Uchiha." Blue eyes shifted from the leader of the wolves to the man's son who stood behind the chair that his mother was sitting. Sasuke had been glancing around the office but once he felt eyes on him his onyx eyes snapped towards the blonde fox. Minato held the boy's gaze as he slowly stood, azure orbs narrowing. "You, boy." He growled. "You will answer my questions without lying to me, understood?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and the raven's mother and father looked between the two, both were confused no doubt about that. The young wolf said nothing as he just glared at the older male, that to him was practically challenging him. Fugaku made to stand but a hesitant knock echoed through the room. The silver haired man glanced over to Minato who paused and looked towards the door. Nodding his head the blonde sighed and Kakashi opened the door to reveal Iruka.

Sasuke's eyes dilated slightly as a familiar yet slightly different scent teased at his senses. "Iruka, is something wrong? Is Naruto okay?" The blonde man asked and the brunette glanced around the room briefly before he looked back over his shoulder.

Everyone's eyes landed on the small blonde as he peeked around Iruka. The brunette smiled softly at the young fox and turned slightly putting his hand on Naruto's shoulder to let the boy know everything would be okay. Fugaku raised a brow then turned towards Minato but paused his eyes landing on his son who seemed to be gritting his teeth and his pale hand twitching as a snarl worked it's way up his throat.

The wolf moved quickly pinning his son to the floor before the boy could follow through with his attack. Sasuke snarled and thrashed around trying to break free from his father's grip. Grabbing the back of the raven's neck and squeezing firmly caused Sasuke to let out a yelp before he went still then let out a soft whine. Fugaku still held his son down as he glanced up at Minato who looked a little shocked. "I'm guessing the reason you asked us here is because my son has mated with your's." The older wolf sighed then grumbled. "No wonder he wanted nothing to do with the females."

Looking over in the young blonde's direction the Uchiha watched as the blonde slipped back behind the brunette trying to avoid the man's gaze. Sasuke saw this as well and began to struggle again only for Fugaku to apply more pressure and whispered calmly into his pup's ear. "Sasuke, calm down. No one is trying to take your mate." At those words the raven relaxed instantly, so the wolf alpha let his son go and stood up. He turned towards Minato and spoke. "I suppose we should sit and discuses this father to father." The older blonde nodded and asked for everyone else to leave and go rest since it was so late and all.

Minato sat down as did Fugaku. "Well, Uchiha were shall we begin?" The alpha fox asked as he and the wolf pack leader leveled each other with sharp gazes.

* * *

Well there you have it! Chapter 3 is all done! I hope you enjoyed it as much as the other chapters. Wonder what will happen next?? _The world may never know!_ Hahaha. -coughs- Please read and review! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! It makes me so~o happy I could cry! Thankyouthankyouthankyou!!!**

**Summary: The ever innocent Naruto gets into some trouble with some creepy snakes that seem set on killing him only to be rescued, shockingly, by a black wolf. Wolf Sasu/ Fox Naru.**

**Warning: This is Yaoi (boyxboy), lemon**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN!! Capish?**

* * *

Naruto walked closely to Iruka throwing small glances at the raven haired wolf. He still didn't know why his father was so mad at the beginning or what the word 'raped' meant. Maybe he should avoid the wolf so that he wouldn't make his father angry again? The blonde nodded to himself.

Iruka and Kakashi had been observing the young wolf and fox as they walked down the hall. They had already showed Mikoto to her room and she had thanked them before heading back to wait for her husband outside of the study so that when he was finished she could show him to their room. Sasuke on the other hand ignored the silver haired man when he had told the raven where his room was and decided to tag along so that he could keep a close eye on his blonde. Yes, _his_ blonde.

A loud growl broke the silence and Naruto blushed as he held his stomach. That's right he was hungry and hadn't the chance to eat. The brunette fox smiled as he ruffled the little fox's golden locks. "Do you want me to get you something to eat, Naru?" Naruto shook his head.

"I can get it myself." He said and Iruka's smile widened.

"Okay, well don't stay up too late. I'll see you tomorrow, goodnight." The brunette said as he once again ruffled Naruto's hair. Kakashi scratched behind the blonde's ear as his way of saying goodnight causing Naruto to purr softly.

"Goodnight Iruka, Kakashi." The blonde fox chirped before he headed off towards the kitchen. Sasuke watched as Naruto walked off then snapped his eyes towards the two adults. He narrowed his onyx orbs and growled low in warning before he walked after his blonde.

"Well, that was amusing." The silver haired fox stated as he let out a small chuckle. He then dragged Iruka off to their room.

* * *

As the blonde walked to the kitchen he didn't even realize that Sasuke was following him. He walked over to the counter where the food was still sitting out and gathered it up in his arms. Might as well take it to his room while he was at it. Naruto turned around and nearly dropped everything at seeing the wolf standing in the doorway. Well, this wasn't good didn't he agree with himself that he would avoid Sasuke? Blue eyes shifted around nervously as the raven walked over slowly.

Sasuke took some of the food from the fox so that he wasn't lugging it _all_ around. Naruto blinked but otherwise stayed still. "Where to?" The wolf asked and the blonde blinked again then slowly walked out to the kitchen with Sasuke in tow. When they made it to Naruto's room the fox opened the door and turned to the wolf.

"Thanks." He said quietly as he reached for what Sasuke was holding but the raven walked past Naruto and into the blonde's room. "Eh?! What are you doing?! Get out!" The fox shouted as he stumbled into his room nearly falling but was steadied by strong hands. Naruto shivered at the contact. The wolf took what food the blonde had in his arms and sat it down with the other food he carried in.

Sasuke then picked the fox up, earning himself a small squeak from the blonde, and carried him to the bed laying him down on it before crawling on top of him. Blue eyes widened when the raven leaned down and licked his neck. He turned his head to the side with a small whine giving Sasuke more room to play with. The wolf growled in approval and nipped at the blonde's tan neck.

Naruto felt his face heat up, he wasn't sure of what to do. His father had been angry earlier over what he and the wolf had done saying that the raven had raped him, whatever that is, but it couldn't be good if his father reacted the way he did so he should push the pale boy away, right? But his body didn't _want_ to push Sasuke away, he felt his loins quiver and his legs slowly spread so that the raven could fit comfortably between them. Why did he feel this way if mating season was over?

Sasuke continued to bite and suck at the blonde's neck and was pleased when the fox spread his legs for him. Making his way down the tan boy's neck the raven had to stop at the thin material that blocked his way. He narrowed his onyx eyes and sat up causing Naruto to whine at the loss of body heat. Studying the cloth, Sasuke decide he didn't like it considering it kept him from his blonde's body.

The wolf pushed the shirt up and hummed in content at the sight of Naruto's bare chest, he then pulled it completely off and ran his pale hands up the blonde's sides. He let the tips of his claws play with perk nipples and smirked at the gasp that left plump pink lips. Onyx eyes trailed down only to stop at the fox's stomach, he leaned down and kissed it softly before moving his hands down to pull down the clothing that kept him form Naruto's lower body. He stopped in mid lick of the blonde's belly and glanced down when the material didn't budge.

He raised a thin brow and tugged again…nothing. The wolf's eye began to twitch as he yanked on the blasted cloth yet again. When the material didn't come off he growled. Why the hell wouldn't it come off? Sasuke was getting irritated and ready to rip the cloth apart when slim tan hands reached down.

Naruto undid the button then pulled down the zipper. He lifted his hips and locked eyes with the raven haired wolf. Sasuke glanced down at the now loose clothing then back up into blue eyes. The blonde watched as the pale boy pulled his pants off along with his boxers. Sasuke looked at the items before chunking them across the room with at frown, he turned back to the fox and looked him over. "You wear too much. Wear less." The wolf said huskily as he leaned down catching Naruto's lips with his own. He wanted Naruto to smell like him so that no one else would touch _his_ blonde.

* * *

Fugaku crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair not taking his eyes off the blonde fox in front of him. "Look Namikaze, I know that you foxes can reproduce with one another even if the gender is the same. Most likely your son is carrying Sasuke's pups, but Sasuke is an Uchiha and once an Uchiha mates they will want nothing to do with other potential mates." Minato narrowed his eyes at the wolf's tone.

"I understand what you are saying, you have one mate and one mate only. I assure you it is the same with us as well for if you hadn't noticed my mate died during child birth and I have not taken another. I believe what you are trying to get to is that you are thinking about taking my son back with you, this I will not allow." The blonde growled.

Onyx eyes narrowed and a low growl escaped Fugaku's throat. "My son needs his pack to survive, there is no other way. I'm sure your son can adapt and since he is swollen with pups he will be accepted into our pack."

"That's bull and you know it, Uchiha!" Minato shouted. "I will not allow you to take my only child from me! You on the other hand have your mate and two sons, I will not lose my only connection to my mate I have left!" The blonde fox growled as he stood from his chair causing it to topple over. The wolf stood as well with a snarl.

"I guess we will never see eye to eye. If you want you son to stay here then so be it but Sasuke is coming back with us and when the pups are born we will be back for them, they will be raised by my son and stay with my pack." With those final words Fugaku stormed out to Minato's study.

The blonde glared at the doorway in which the wolf had just left. "Like hell I'll allow you to take Naruto's kits." He growled to himself. The alpha fox picked up his fallen chair and walked out of the study as well. Minato sighed, he was tired and he felt like punching someone namely the bastard Uchiha. Blue eyes narrowed and a deep growl passed his lips. Maybe he should check on Naruto to see how his kit was doing since he hadn't been able to talk to him since the incident earlier. With a nod to himself he walked in the direction of his son's room.

* * *

Naruto blushed when the wolf's tongue entered his mouth but shyly sucked on it drawing a groan from the raven. The blonde wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and the raven reached down and began to rub the blonde's member bringing it to life as well as earning him a gasp from the little fox. Mewling, Naruto moved his hips trying to get more friction. Any earlier thoughts of staying away from the wolf were now long gone.

When the bedroom door opened both boys snapped their heads over in its direction. "Daddy!" Naruto shouted as he sat up with a squeak and turned a lovely shade of red. Of course as the blonde sat up he wound up shoving Sasuke off causing the wolf to fall off on the other side of the bed. The little fox grabbed his pillow and hugged it to his chest burying his face in it. Sasuke lay on the floor staring up at the ceiling as he wondered what the hell had just happened.

Minato blinked once then twice and the corners of his mouth twitched, he abruptly turned his back to the bedroom. Peeking up over the pillow Naruto saw his father's shoulders shaking causing him to lower his ears and glance around nervously. The raven sat up and looked at his blonde then over to the older male, he raised a brow as he heard a snort. Confused the younger fox shyly asked. "D-daddy?" That's when Minato couldn't hold it any longer and broke out into a fit of laughter.

Both boys stared at the older man as if he were insane. After several minutes Naruto's father calmed down and waved away some maids that had gathered around wondering what was going on. Minato made his way into the room and shut the door behind him. Sasuke was still on the floor while the little blonde was hugging his pillow for dear life. "Naruto, it's okay you don't have to be embarrassed. It's natural to want to be with your mate. Hehe, that little scene just reminded me about your mother and I being caught by her father." Minato seemed to pale slightly and got this faraway look in his eyes.

"Uh…-cough- yeah, I almost lost my tail that day…" The older blonde said as he shivered then grinned brightly. "Though that's another story! I just stopped by to see if you were okay and to apologies about earlier. Now! Since that is out of the way…" He turned towards the wolf. "Why did you mate with my son?"

Sasuke stared at the older blonde for awhile before he answered. "I couldn't help myself I was…curious." He furrowed his brow. "He reacted like a female would and I was lost to instinct." Minato blinked then chuckled at the young wolf's confused face.

"Ma, of course he would react like a female my son is a submissive after all." The older fox sighed.

"Submissive? But only fem-" Sasuke started only to be cut off.

"No, no. Listen boy, -sighs- there are certain demons that possess the ability to reproduce even if they are the same gender. And in this case that is the reason why Naruto behaved as a female would." Minato said as he ruffled his son's golden locks.

The raven haired wolf blinked. "You mean…he can have my pups?" Sasuke asked uncertainly.

"Can have? Sasuke, Naruto is already carrying your pups." The older blonde grinned like a mad man and the wolf's shocked face turned towards his blonde who looked away shyly with pink tinged cheeks.

"That's why your scent is slightly different." Sasuke concluded. Minato tilted his head to the side and scrunched up his face as if thinking before you could practically see a light bulb above his head as he slapped his fist down in his other hands palm in a 'Ah ha!' manner.

"That's right! I was able to smell a slight difference in Kushina's scent when she was pregnant with Naruto as well, now that I think of it. It was actually pretty intoxicating and had me snapping out at anyone that got to close to her, haha." He chuckled as he recalled nearly strangling Jiraiya as the old pervert patted her on the back to congratulate her. Minato shook his head and looked at the boys. "Well, I'll let you both sleep…uh, or whatever you two were planning on doing. But, I want to speak with both of you tomorrow." The older blonde said with a small wave as he left Naruto's bedroom.

Sasuke glanced over at the little fox who was peeking over the pillow at him. The wolf smirked as he crawled up onto the bed, he nuzzled the blonde's neck and slipped a hand between the pillow and Naruto's stomach. "I'm happy to know that you are swollen with my pups." Sasuke said huskily into the fox's ear causing Naruto to shiver. "You're mine and mine alone." He growled as he nipped at the tan neck.

The blonde whimpered as he let go of the pillow in exchange for wrapping his arms around the raven's pale neck. Just as the wolf pushed the fox to lay down on the bed Naruto's stomach growled. Sasuke snorted and the blonde blushed. "I guess you should eat then we can go to bed for the night." The raven said with a small smile as he got up to retrieve the food for his hungry little fox.

* * *

Minato stood at the window in his bedroom, he stared up at the moon that shined brightly in the cloudless sky. There was no way that he would allow Fugaku to separate the two boys. It was hard to lose one's mate and he hated the fact of letting those two go through life without one another. Not only that, but…he glanced down at the dead serpent that lay at his feet. If he allowed Fugaku to take Naruto with them his son would die giving birth, and if the Uchiha took the kits most likely only one would be chosen to be next in line for leadership after the eldest son, Itachi while the others would be raised to fight.

The upcoming war was inevitable and kami only knew how long it would last or how destructive it would be. Minato sighed, he would not force the boys into doing anything, he would allow them to choose where they wanted to stay. Even if he would possibly lose his son he would let Naruto choose for himself. He closed his now dull blue eyes and turned from the window as he made his way to bed.

* * *

Well chapter 4 is now finished, I hope you enjoyed it as much as the other chapters. Thank you all again for all the reviews! Until next time, bye! Please read and review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait but it can't be helped when random shit comes up. So again sorry and thank you to all who reviewed I'm very grateful. *bows***

**Summary: The ever innocent Naruto gets into some trouble with some creepy snakes that seem set on killing him only to be rescued, shockingly, by a black wolf. Wolf Sasu/ Fox Naru.**

**Warning: This is Yaoi (boyxboy), lemon**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Naruto groaned as the morning light hit his face so he rolled over and snuggled farther into the blankets. A golden fox ear twitched at a soft chuckle, he felt the bed dip then was pulled into a warm body. Blue eyes blinked open slowly and he turned his head looking behind him, his eyes meeting with amused onyx. "Good morning, Sunshine." Came the deep rich voice of the wolf.

"Mnn, morning." The blonde yawned. Sasuke smiled and nuzzled Naruto's neck then started nipping and sucking on the flesh. The little fox mewled and pushed his hips back causing the wolf to groan. Sasuke rolled himself and the blonde over so that Naruto was now beneath him, he pulled the blankets away from the blonde's naked body. The raven haired wolf grabbed the fox's tan globes and spread them earning a soft moan from Naruto.

The blonde pulled his knees up and under him letting his backside rise up in order to present himself to Sasuke. Mouth watering, the raven dove down his tongue wasting no time to tease as he pushed it through the tight ring of muscle. "Ah! Sasuke!!" Whining Naruto pushed back trying to take more of Sasuke's tongue into him. The wolf sat up and pulled the pelt around his waist off then rubbed his hardened member against the fox's entrance causing the blonde to push back with a mewl.

Pushing in slowly, the raven leaned down and kissed the back of his mate's neck before he bit down and slammed the rest of the way in, blue eyes rolled and golden ears folded back in pleasure. Sasuke released the blonde's neck and licked the bite mark he left, he groaned at the tight heat that surrounded his hard cock. "You feel so…mmn good, so tight." The wolf said as he pulled back only to slam back in causing Naruto to cry out and spread his legs a bit more for the raven haired wolf.

In and out, in and out. The fox was withering in pleasure, calling out for his mate to go faster, harder to which Sasuke complied. "A-ah Sasuke…Sasuke…" The raven sped up his thrusts, the headboard knocking against the wall and the mattress's innersprings groaning with the movement. Groans, pants, and soft mewls filled the room accompanied by the slap of skin on skin. "Oh! Nah…ha ahh…Sasu_ke_! Mmmnah!…"

"That's it…nnn…scream my name…ah, let everyone k-know that you are _**mine**_." Sasuke growled out and picked up his pace even more. Naruto panted, his chest heaving as his mate pounded into his tight heat. The raven angled his hips allowing him to strike the little fox's prostate which caused the blonde to cum with a keen cry. "_Fuck…_" The wolf grunted as Naruto's walls tightened around him and he pumped in and out a few more times before he buried his cock deep inside the blonde's entrance spilling his hot seed into the spasming hole.

Both lay panting with Sasuke still deep inside the fox beneath him. The raven licked and nipped at Naruto's neck earning him a pleased mewl. "Mmn, Sasuke…?" The wolf hummed and Naruto continued. "What does raped mean?" He looked back over his shoulder with big innocent blue eyes causing Sasuke to nearly choke on his saliva.

"Uh…what…why do you ask?"

"Well, daddy got mad when I told him that you were the one who mated with me and he said that you raped me and started shouting saying he was going to kill you. So, what does raped mean?" Naruto asked like he was talking about the weather and the wolf glanced side to side nervously. What, if you looked at it he did rape the blonde in a sense and yet the little fox was also willing, so it wasn't called rape.

"Well…rape means…it's when someone forces you into having sex, you know when somebody makes you there mate when you don't want them." Sasuke said and glanced at Naruto's face to see the blonde's reaction. The fox only blinked then looked away from the raven haired wolf causing Sasuke's heart to clench. He began to panic thinking his little mate didn't want him anymore, after all the blonde had yet to agree to be his mate.

The wolf went to pull out of Naruto but the fox squeezed his muscles around Sasuke's cock trying to keep him inside of him causing the raven to moan. "You didn't rape me, Sasuke. It's like you said to my dad, you were lost to instinct and so was I, so it's not your fault. Besides…" Blue eyes looked back and Naruto smiled. "I would love to be your mate."

Sasuke's onyx eyes widened then his tail began to sway slightly, happy that the blonde wanted to be his mate. "_Naruto_." The raven purred out and began to rock his hips into the fox's hips. Naruto gasped but before the boys could do anything more the door opened.

"Good morning, Naru….Oh my, s-sorry!" Iruka stuttered before quickly rushing out closing the door behind him. Naruto flushed and Sasuke groaned, great now he had to pull out of his little mate.

Iruka had sent Kakashi to trail behind the to teens so that if anything happened the two would be alright while out wondering the village. Naruto was dragging the raven haired wolf around from shop to shop. Sasuke looked at his mate when the blonde paused, he was about to ask if he was okay when he saw Naruto sniff the air. The little fox was practically drooling and turned big pleading eyes towards the raven. "Sasuke, I'm hungry."

Sasuke blinked. "Then let's get something to eat."

"But I don't have any money." Naruto said as he looked longingly over at a ramen stand not far away and the wolf raised a brow.

"Money?" He asked causing Kakashi to chuckle softly behind them.

"Yes, money Sasuke. You need money to buy things even in this small village. Though I don't blame you for not knowing, I have heard that this is your first time out of your territory. But don't worry Minato-san gave me plenty of money for you two for your day out on the town." The silver haired fox said and Naruto whooped before dragging the pale raven to the ramen stand.

Fifteen bowls later and the blonde fox was dragging Sasuke off somewhere else. Kakashi was following at a good distance away only to stop and zoom into one of the book stores upon seeing the newest volume of the Ichi Ichi series. Up ahead Naruto told the wolf to wait out side while he ran in one of the stores to go the bathroom. While Sasuke was waiting he heard giggles so he glanced over in the direction in which they came only to find two girls looking over at him and blushing. He rolled his eyes and looked away and that's when they thought it was alright to come over.

The pink haired fox grabbed onto his left arm and the blonde fox grabbed onto his right. "Hi there good looking, I'm Sakura what's your name?"

"Bug off, forehead, I saw him first! Hey, I'm Ino why don't we go back to my place? I'll let you do whatever you want."

"Ugh, what a whore. See you wouldn't want someone like that now would you?"

Sasuke growled and yanked his arms away from the girls. "Fuck off, I already have a mate." He said before walking off. The girls glared at each other before going after him, clinging to his arms again.

"You haven't been claimed yet so that means that you are still available! And believe me when I say there is no one in this village that is as good as me." Sakura said as she tugged lightly on the raven to get him to stop.

"Oh keep dreaming! No one as good as you? Ha, yeah right I'm way better than you, Sakura." As the girls argued back and forth Sasuke tried to escape their grasps and was glaring daggers all the while.

Naruto walked out of the small shop he had ran into for his little bathroom break only to see a very pissed off wolf and two she-foxes holding onto him and yelling at each other about who was going to have him. The blonde felt his eye twitch then grinned mischievously before he fell to his knees with a cry of pain while holding his stomach. At the cry everyone looked up and Sasuke knocked the two bickering girls out of his way then ran over to his little mate. "Naruto! Naruto, are you okay?!" The raven said as he dropped to his knees in front of the blonde and instantly wrapping his arms around Naruto as soon as teary blue eyes looked up at him.

Sniffling, Naruto nodded his head. "Y-yeah, I think I-I just got a tummy ache because I eat to much." Sasuke sighed in relief and picked the blonde up.

"Then we should get back and let you rest, your father did want to talk to us after all so we'll go now, okay?" Sasuke said and Naruto nodded his head and replied with a small 'okay'. As they walked off the blonde fox glanced over at the two she-foxes and gave them a small smirk of victory before he cuddled into the wolf's chest with a smile and soft sigh.

The girls glared then looked at each other before shouting. **"THIS IS YOUR FAULT!!!"**

Minato was in his study with Fugaku, both having a glare off, when a knock on the door drew both of their attention to it. "Come in." The blonde man said and when the door opened the two men inside could hear someone getting scolded down the hall as Sasuke and Naruto walked in.

"You wanted to speak with us, is now a bad time?" Sasuke asked as he glanced at his father who had returned to glaring at the older fox.

Minato smiled. "No, no it's fine. Please sit." The two boys walked in, closing the door behind them and sat on the opposite side of where the older wolf sat. "Now boys, I'm sure you both have decided to fully become mates by accepting each other and of course you two already have a bond. Meaning that if you two were separated…you would both long to see one another, it's different from losing your mate do to death, though it still hurts. Anyway what I'm getting at is that-"

Minato was cut off by a glaring Uchiha. "Sasuke, you will be returning home, but don't worry when the pups are born we will be back for them." Fugaku said causing Sasuke to gape at his father and Naruto to instantly become upset, tears ready to fall at any given moment. The alpha fox glared harshly at the wolf pack leader.

"It is for them to decide, not you." He ground out, his blue eyes tinting red. After getting over his shock Sasuke stood up with a glare directed at his father.

"I would gladly give up my pack for my mate, I will stay here. Our pack knows nothing about male birthing, if he came with us he would likely die and that I will not chance nor will I be separated from him."

Fugaku stood as well and growled at his son. "Your pack needs you and you need your pack!"

"NO! No, I don't need them and they don't need me, they have Itachi. The only reason you want me there is because I am able to give the clan heirs! And I will not let you use my pups for your own selfish reasons!" Sasuke spat back, his eyes were red with anger and the three tomoe, that signified the Uchiha clan's blood and known as the Sharingan, were spinning wildly. Not many of the Uchiha clan members were able to activate the Sharingan though. Only Madara (the first Uchiha pack leader), Obito (who was killed while with his best friend), Shisui (who was killed while on patrol several years back), and Itachi (which is one of the reasons why he was appointed the next pack leader).

Fugaku's eyes widened, never before had there been a case where two son's both had been gifted with the Sharingan. And Sasuke was the youngest to obtain it as well, all the others were at least nineteen and here the raven is only sixteen. Perhaps he should have paid more attention to his youngest than he did. The wolf narrowed his eyes after collecting himself. "You have no choice, I am your father and pack leader so you will do as I say."

Sasuke growled, his lip pulled back in a snarl and his sharp canines glinted in the light. "Fuck you, now you want to be my father! I'm staying and there is nothing you can do about it!" With that the raven haired wolf turned to his mate and picked him up before leaving the room slamming the door behind him as he left.

Minato smirked evilly then looked away innocently as Fugaku snapped his head in his direction. After a long silence the blonde fox looked at the other man boredly and with a yawn asked. "What?" The wolf glared and turned on his heel before stomping out of the study slamming the door once again. Minato chuckled only to stop when the door slammed back open with a pissed off Fugaku.

"If you want to say something say it to my face!"

The blonde man tilted his head to the side feigning innocence again. "What ever do you mean?"

"Damn fox." Fugaku growled and slammed the door, this time actually leaving. Minato sighed, well at least Fugaku didn't seem as if he was going to force Sasuke to leave, hell the wolf leader looked a little scared to go up against the young wolf. This made him snicker behind his hand, his blue eyes shining with glee. At least he could let that _worry_ off his shoulder now, maybe if the bastard took the stick out of his ass they could combine their territories and live together in peace instead of constantly fighting. With a sigh he stood up and left his study, might as well get something to eat and be a _good host_ to his guests, and with that thought he walked off towards the kitchen.

Well there is chapter 5 for you guys I hope you enjoyed it like the other chapters. Yeah Fugaku was acting like a bit of a kid slamming doors and all that, but I thought it would be a bit funny with the childish act between the two _leaders_.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took so long to update, I know how much you all were dying for more, but as I have mentioned in a couple of my other stories I had been packing in order to move. It was a tiring process to move and all, I also had been focusing on my 'Murder Mystery' in order to get it finished but since it's been way to long (god this year has gone by fast so far) I decided to update for all my lovely fans, so enjoy!**

**Warning: This is Yaoi (boyxboy), lemons**

**Disclaimer: I'm sitting in a mental hospital because I was talking about ruling the world, so tell me does it look like I own Naruto?**

* * *

Sasuke stormed into Naruto's room and kicked the door closed behind him with a growl. Striding towards the bed, the raven haired wolf sat down on it with his mate in his lap. He was so angry at his father that his Sharingan was still activated. Naruto sat there staring at the wolf then moved slightly to get more comfortable only this caused Sasuke to growl and tighten his grip. The blonde stilled then glared at his mate and slapped him upside the head.

The raven blinked his red eyes and looked at his fox, the Sharingan fading immediately. Naruto was still glaring and he let a small growl escape his lips as he grabbed Sasuke's soft wolf like ear, tugging at it to cause minor pain. "Bastard, don't squeeze me so hard!" The wolf winced and loosened his grip on his mate thus making the blonde stop his pulling. Naruto then began rubbing Sasuke's ear as an apology. "Sorry." He mumbled and rubbed his cheek against the wolf's cheek with a soft purr.

Trailing his hands down to his mate's backside, the raven gave it a squeeze and earning himself a delectable moan. "Mmn, Sasuke…" The wolf smirked and began sucking on the tan neck before him. "Sasuke?" Sasuke made a noise of acknowledgement and Naruto continued. "I'm hungry." He whined causing the raven to stop and look up at him in exasperation.

"Again?" The wolf asked, it hadn't been very long since the blonde had last eaten.

"Yes, again! I'm hungry dammit!" Naruto growled then looked at Sasuke with watery eyes. "You think I'm as big as a wild boar!" He wailed and slipped out of his mate's embrace then ran out the door with a loud cry leaving behind a very confused raven.

* * *

Naruto ran into the grand living room throwing himself onto the couch and sobbing into the cushioned arm. About that time Mikoto walked past the doorway as she was just coming in from the garden out back. Rushing forward, do to her motherly instincts, she wrapped the blonde up in a loving embrace. "Naru-chan, what is the matter?"

The blonde fox looked up at her and sniffled. "S-Sasuke thinks I-I'm f-f-fa~t!" He wailed causing Mikoto to gasp in shock before cooing to the young blonde in order to calm him down. Quickly, Naruto fell fast asleep small sobs still quaking his little frame. Laying the fox down gently, the she-wolf stormed from the room and down the hall towards the bedroom her son still occupied.

Along the way Fugaku had ran into his mate after coming out of his room. "Miko-" He froze, his words getting stuck in his throat at the look on his wife's face. Ears flattening against his skull, the older wolf male pressed himself into the wall behind him trying his best to stay out of his mate's path of fury. After she disappeared down the hall Fugaku sighed in relief. "At least it's not me she's after." He mumbled then turned to walk to his destination, the kitchen.

* * *

Sasuke groaned as he lay on the bed, his lovely mate had left him in an upset manner. He didn't mean to hurt Naruto's feelings, it's just that he _really_ wanted some _attention_, ya' know? Bolting up as the door slammed open, the raven saw his loving mother- uh… wait a minute. Shit, the woman was pissed off if the image of fire dancing around her and her long black hair fanning out making the she-wolf look like a Gorgon (1) was any indication.

As Mikoto stepped forward, further into the room Sasuke whimpered and coward down on the bed, it wasn't wise to act brave and bold in front of an angry female. "Sasuke, what did you say to Naruto?" She growled lowly, this in turn making the raven's onyx eyes widen.

"I-it was a-a-a misund-derstanding… I SWEAR!" He shouted and leapt from the bed transforming into his wolf form and slipping under it.

"Sasuke, you'd best bring your little tush out here right now. Don't make me come under there after you…"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset him it was just…" Sasuke spoke lowly as he slowly poked his head out looking up at his mother with big onyx eyes. Mikoto raised a brow at this and giggled like a maniac in her mind.

"Just what?" She said in a firm voice.

"I uh…he had eaten not long ago and…I wasn't saying he was fat! But I…" If the raven was still in his humanoid form he would have been red from head to tow. The she-wolf tapped her foot waiting for her son to continue. "I was…" Sasuke muttered beneath his breath causing Mikoto's ears to twitch.

"Sasuke, you…" A snort. "You and your father are just alike." She laughed. "He was always as horny as a rabbit when I was pregnant with Itachi, though he was more so when I was carrying you. You know he didn't even let me out of bed at that time." Sasuke's face contorted into one of disgust, well the best it could in his wolf form. "Now you need to go and straighten this mess up with Naru-chan, you need to understand that he will get upset easily and that he is eating for more than just himself."

The raven crawled out from under the bed completely, shifting as he did so. "I understand…but mother?" She hummed in response and Sasuke looked down before wrapping his arms around the raven haired woman. "Is it okay with you that I stay here with Naruto? I…I don't care about father's answer…but I- will you let me stay with him?"

Mikoto gasped, her little pup never asked her for her opinion before. Sure he never not listened to his mother but Sasuke had always tried so hard to gain his father's approval that the young wolf had shied away from her, even when the she-wolf had tried to comfort him in his time of pain and loneliness. Smiling widely, Mikoto tightened her grip on her precious son. "Of course, dear. A mother has to know when to let go of her child in order for that child to be happy, and as long as you are happy I will gladly let you do as you please."

Sasuke nuzzled his mother's face and sighed in content, yes he was defiantly happy. "I'll come along when you head back home, I will tell aniki about Naruto and let him and the pack know that I will be leaving in order to stay with my mate."

"Sasuke, you have grown so much, I'm proud of you." Mikoto smiled and scratched the young raven behind the ear causing Sasuke to jump away while she laughed. "Still sensitive, perhaps I should let Naru know about your little weakness…" The she-wolf chuckled as she skipped away, yes _skipped_ away like a giggling school girl after getting her way. Sasuke choked on his saliva and chased after his mother, shouting about females' ganging up on him being unfair.

* * *

Fugaku walked into the kitchen, he had followed his nose wondering if the maids were nearly done and to ask where the dining area was located. Since the breakfast was brought to Mikoto and himself this morning and he had not 'explored' the house, he wasn't sure as to where the dining room would be. As he walked in to the kitchen though, he was greeted with a sight that nearly had him kill over from laughter, _nearly_.

Minato stood at the stove humming and swaying his hips as he cooked dinner in a frilly red apron that had 'Kiss the Cook' written in bold letters across it. Fugaku coughed causing the blonde fox to jump in fright, quickly spinning around. Blue eyes were wide and at seeing who the intruder was he turned as red as a tomato then glared. "Say one word and I'll cut off your balls." Minato threatened as he picked up a knife he had used to cut up some vegetables with as he took off his apron.

The wolf smirked. "Hn. Where is your dining room?"

* * *

Sasuke played with golden locks as the little fox snuggled closer to him, he smiled. "I'm sorry about upsetting you." Naruto purred and rubbed his cheek against the pale chest of the wolf.

"Mmn, it's okay. After all I understand, you were just wanting to have sex because you can't resist me!" The raven felt his eye twitch, God he hated his mother right now. He's eyes narrowed as he heard soft giggles come from the doorway where his mother as well as a couple of maids were spying on him and his mate. "Ne, Sasuke…?" Sasuke was pulled back from his homicidal thoughts at the blonde's inquiry.

"What is it?" He murmured while he buried his face into Naruto's hair, inhaling his mate's delicious scent.

"Are you really going to stay here with me? I…I don't want to take you away from your family or your pack. So, so if you want to leave i-it's fine with me, really."

Sasuke growled and pushed the blonde fox down on the couch they had been sitting on. Laying his body on Naruto, the raven haired wolf stared into blue eyes. "Naruto, you are my family now." He spoke softly as he lifted his pale body slightly in order to rest his hand between them and on the blonde's stomach, Sasuke gently rubbed the small bump. "You are giving me the chance to be a father, you and our pups will be my life from now on."

Naruto teared up then flung his arms around his raven haired mate, kissing the pale boy passionately. Sasuke groaned, slipping the pale hand that lay on the tan stomach down under the blonde's pants. "SASUKE!" The fox squeaked pushing the horny wolf off of him, his face a bright red. Onyx eyes watched as his little mate ran from the room and past the giggling maids as well as the chuckling Mikoto. He sighed, dammit he was hard.

* * *

A couple of days had passed and the Uchiha's were getting ready to take off. Sasuke was all over his little blonde mate, kissing and licking the tan neck as Naruto blushed a pretty red for him. "S-Sasuke…!" He whined trying to shove the horny wolf away. Minato laughed then cleared his throat as he came in eye contact with Fugaku. Both men glared at each other before the wolf smirked and mouthed something about little foxes and frilly aprons, this causing the blonde man to turn red as his glare intensified.

Sasuke pulled away from his blonde with a content sigh, Naruto was covered in his scent. "I'll be back as soon as I can, there will most likely be a few members of my pack that won't like me leaving but I'll get it across to them one way or another." He mumbled as he leaned in and pecked plump pink lips. Naruto smiled and said his goodbyes' as his mate left with his family and Kakashi.

"Come on, Naru. Tsunade wants to see you, she's going to take a thorough look at you to make sure everything is alright and to see how many kits you'll have." Minato said with a smile as he ruffled his son's blonde locks.

* * *

(1) In Greek Mythology a Gorgon is a monstrous woman with snakes for her hair, Medusa, who could turn others who looked at her to stone.

Well, there you go. I know this was a little short but don't worry I'm working on the next chapter as well as the next chapter to Welcome to the Demon's Den and some others. I was finally able to finish Murder Mystery and I am working on the beginnings of it's sequel. Anyways, read and review! Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

Warning: This is Yaoi (boyxboy), lemons, minor gore in later chapters.

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Must I repeat myself…**

* * *

Sasuke groaned as he stood in front of his pack, it was so quiet he could hear the sound of a rabbit breathing it's last breath as he was held in the jaws of it's predator. It was a meeting for the younger generation of the pack, the raven was brought back to himself as Kiba stood. "If you're goin' then so am I… I mean no offense Itachi-san, but-"

"I understand, Kiba. You are loyal to my brother and for that I am thankful. If there are any others who wish to go with my brother then please stand." Itachi said as he looked out over his pack members, there was a low rumble of voices as they looked around at each other. The younger raven stood shocked at his brother's words and watched as Kiba coaxed his mate, Hinata, to stand. As she stood shyly so did her cousin, Neji, the long haired wolf stood with a smirk directed at Sasuke. Pale lavender eyes met with dark onyx they stared at one another for a second before the raven haired wolf looked away with a 'hn', his way of saying 'thanks'.

Shikamaru, the lazy genius, stood slowly with a yawn as he scratched the back of his head. The brunette sighed with a 'troublesome' escaping his lips. Itachi looked out over the rest of the pack but no one else took a stand. _Hmm, four… Well little brother these four will never let any harm come to you nor your mate. They will be loyal to you till the end, now I can rest easy_. "Very well, you will all rest here for the night and head out tomorrow morning, since I know that my little brother wishes to be with his mate as soon as possible." He said causing a low growl from Sasuke. He chuckled as he ruffled his baby brother's hair before calling it a night.

* * *

Big blue eyes watched intently as a glowing hand slid over his tan stomach. Tsunade laughed causing the little blonde fox to snap his head up in her direction. "Well kit, you are as healthy as a horse and from what I can tell you'll be expecting quintuplets." She said with a smile and Minato, who was nervously sipping at some water, nearly choked. "But with this amount of kits and the fact that your mother had complications I will be making weekly checkups with you."

Naruto nodded his head, blue eyes wide with shock, and a little fear, from the number of little ones he was carrying. I mean his mother only had him and died while giving birth… The blonde's father spoke up. "Tsunade, you can't be serious…five kits?"

She sighed. "Don't worry so much, Minato. I'm here and I will make sure nothing happens to Naru, I promise." The she-fox looked away with sad amber eyes. "I'm sorry that I wasn't there to save Kushina, that's why I swear I will not let anything happen to Naruto." The alpha fox nodded his head with a soft, sad smile but before he could console the woman the door flung open.

"Minato-sama! Our allies to the south, Gaara-sama's village was destroyed! A few survived the attack but they were all injured, the patrol unit found them on the outskirts of our lands!" The man reported in a rush looking on the verge of passing out, most likely from running all the way back in a frenzy to report on the incident.

"Dammit, find Iruka, tell him to fix up several rooms to accommodate our guest. Tsunade, I will need you and Shizune to help those who have been critically injured, I will have the maids bandage up the others with minor wounds while you do so." The messenger darted out of the room in search of the brunette as the blonde woman nodded her head, gathering all the stuff she would need before heading out shouting for Shizune as she went. "Come on, Naruto, we must return home." Naruto followed his father in the direction of their mansion after a small nod.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he lay on his bed staring up at the ceiling, here he was once again in his room, _alone_. His father told him to stay put when they returned home and the blonde was starting to get antsy. He rolled over with a huff as he stared out the window, it was dark out and he wanted Sasuke. Blue eyes blinked, why is it that he wanted the wolf? I mean when he and the raven first meet Sasuke was a bastard, well that's what he thought. The fox sighed, his eyes drooping as sleep took him into her sweat embrace.

A shadowy figure stepped out from it's hiding place with a smirk and moved towards the bed, silver hair shimmered as the light from the moon hit it. The young man's smirk widened in to a toothy grin showing off his sharp teeth. Ah, it seemed the little fox knew not of his presence, all the better for him. Quickly the intruder lifted the blonde making sure not to wake the sleeping fox then left through the window without a sound.

* * *

A red-headed girl huffed as she uncrossed then crossed her legs again, her red cat ears blending in with her hair twitched every now and then. "Ugh! Where is that bastard! Damn water loving freak!"

"Hey, that's not nice!" The silver haired teen shouted as he came into the light of the small campfire with a wide yet annoyed smile.

"You damned guppy, what the hell took you so long?" The red-head screeched.

"Oi! I'm not a guppy!" The silver haired teen screeched back, this in turn caused the little blonde to wake.

"Wha…? Ah! Let me go!" Naruto yelled as he squirmed around in the other's hold.

"What the hell Suigetsu! You where supposed to bring back food not so damned brat!"

"Oh, shove it Karin. I got this guy because he was in a nice big mansion and seemed to be someone important. So if we hold him for ransom then maybe we could get a decent amount of money that will last us for a while. Hell, we might even be able to get a small place to live." The silver haired teen, Suigetsu, said as he held the squirming fox tightly.

"We don't go around kidnapping people, Suigetsu." A voice came from the tent as an older teen stepped out. His big black wings stretching out before once again resting on his back. As he stepped further into the light Naruto saw that his orange hair was disheveled from what he guessed was sleep.

"Tch, save it bird boy, I saw an opportunity and I took it." The silver haired teen snorted, before anyone else could say anything a loud growl sounded from the little blonde. Tan cheeks tinted red in embarrassment as the others looked at him in amusement.

"I'm hungry…" Naruto mumbled causing the red-headed girl to snort.

"You're not the only one."

* * *

Minato sighed as everything settled down, Gaara was sleeping peacefully now that he and what was left of his pack were out of harms way. The alpha fox groaned, dinner would be done soon since he had a couple of the maids prepare it while he and the others were busy. Walking down to his son's room he yawned before going in. "Naruto, dinner is nearly do-…Naruto?" He asked as he went further into the room stopping at a cool breeze that swept over him.

"Naruto?" The blonde man quickly left the room shouting orders as he rushed through his home. Swiftly the alpha fox gathered a group of trackers, leading them off into the night to find his son.

* * *

Iruka paced back and forth as he waited for Kakashi and Sasuke to arrive, since the white fox stayed at the border to wait for the wolf. He grew more nervous as there was still no news from Minato about Naruto. The brown fox griped the front of his shirt as his breathing picked up. _Oh, Kami please let Naruto be alright!_ The brunette nearly had a heart attack when a hand landed on his shoulder.

"Iruka, love what's the matter?"

Whipping around Iruka flung his arms around the silver haired man not paying any attention that there were others besides his lover and Sasuke. "Kakashi! Naruto has gone missing, we don't know who took him but we know someone did!"

"Are you sure, I mean he does like to pull pranks. Especially when he doesn't get any attention."

"No! I mean yes, he does, but Minato-san said it was faint but he could smell traces of someone unfamiliar in Naruto's room!"

Sasuke growled. "When did this occur?"

"Last night, Gaara-san's village was destroyed and few survived. They were brought back here seeing they were on our border and all. I think that is when it happened, Naruto was made to stay in his room as we took care of the wounded." When Iruka finished Sasuke's Sharingan was activated, oh he was pissed. Who would dare come and take his mate? He growled again as he raced to Naruto's room in order to pick up the scent of the intruder, his small pack behind him.

* * *

Naruto sat by the campfire with Karin on one side and Suigetsu on the other while the larger male, know known to him as Juugo, cooked up some fresh fish he had caught in the stream not far away. The blonde fox sniffed the air and drooled as his stomach growled, he curled his tail around his middle as his ears twitched at the sounds of the early morning birds. Juugo handed the others a fish before handing Naruto the largest of them all.

"What the hell! Why does he get the biggest one?" The red-head squawked as she glared at the older orange haired teen.

Juugo grabbed the last fish and sat back taking a small bite then answered. "Because, he is pregnant." This caused Suigetsu to drop his meal and Karin to gasp before she reached over slapping the demon fish upside the head.

"You idiot! You kidnapped a pregnant female? How could you…oh Kami do you know what this means!" She paced back and forth as she ranted on. "YOU!" The girl shouted as she pointed at the silver haired teen. "We are going to have a _very_ pissed off dominant on our hands thanks to you, you jackass!"

Naruto watched in amusement as he ate his yummy fish, the tip of his tail swaying slightly. Blue eyes then glinted mischievously. "My dad will be searching for me as well, he's very protective of me. Oh and Sasuke will _defiantly_ be pissed, he's a very possessive bastard and he hasn't had any in a couple of days. So he will be as horny as a jackrabbit!" He said cheerfully. Three heads turned in his direction and a foxy grin stretched across the blonde's face.

"Ah, hell." Suigetsu grunted as Karin's eye twitched glaring daggers at the silver haired teen. Juugo shook his head before heading to the tent in order to take it down.

"We need to pack then head back in order to return the little one before we make enemies we do not need." The older teen said calmly, the others nodding in agreement all while Karin yelled at Suigetsu for being and idiot for getting them into this mess to begin with.

* * *

Minato growled in frustration before taking a deep breath taking in the scents around him. He paused at a familiar scent then lifted his head calling, letting his men know that he was once again on the correct trail. It was ridicules how the scent would vanish then pop back up, perhaps the kidnapper was a water demon. He shook his head, no if it was there would be no trace. He stopped almost causing the others to run into him.

"I smell the scent of a human, I believe that the one that took Naruto is half demon and half human." His men whispered amongst them selves.

"Sir, are you sure? Most of the Halflings live in the human villages, none live amongst the demon villages." It was true, Halflings didn't live with demons for the simple fact that most demons were far curler to the children with human blood. Not that the humans where any better, it is hard for people to except those who are different.

"I already know of this, do you find me daft?"

"N-no, sir!" Minato snickered at the look on the man's face before he became serious again.

"Well then let us continue." The blonde alpha said before turning on his heel and racing off, the others following mere steps behind.

* * *

Naruto shifted on the orange haired teen's back. "Ano…is it really okay, I mean I'm not hurting your wings am I?"

Juugo shook his head as he spoke "No, you're fine."

"Okay…thanks." The older teen nodded as he continued to walk, they were heading back to Naruto's territory seeing as the group was just outside the fox's land.

Suigetsu sighed as he stopped to lean against a tree, taking a sip from his water bottle. "I don't see why I have to come along I mean-" The silver haired half demon was knocked to the ground, the wind leaving his lungs. "What the h-" He was cut off by a feral growl as he felt a heavy weight pressing down on his back. The others paused to look back only to see a large wolf pinning Suigetsu down snapping it's jaws at the water loving teen.

"You took him! It was your scent in my mate's room!"

"Sasuke!"

The wolf looked up at his name to see two half-breed as well as his Naruto. "Naruto, have they hurt you? If they have I will rip them to-"

"I'm fine, Sasuke. They were just taking me back." Sasuke's eye twitched, what the hell was going on? Naruto sounded way to happy to have just been kidnapped. "Sasuke you can get off him now." The blonde said as he hoped down from Juugo's back.

The wolf looked down at the half water demon and glared while snarling. "Don't ever touch my mate again or I'll-"

"Sasuke!" The black wolf shifted, his foot still on Suigetsu's back as he crossed has arms over his bare chest. Naruto rolled his eyes, possessive bastard. As the raven was glaring down at the silver haired teen the blonde smirked mischievously. He pretended to trip as he was making his way to his lover. "Ow!" Naruto sat up holding his ankle with watery eyes and as he moved it he hissed in pain. A sweat-drop formed on the back of Juugo and Karin's heads as Sasuke quickly rushed to the blonde fox's side not knowing he had been tricked.

"Naruto, you dobe you need to be more careful. Are you okay?" The raven asked receiving a nod.

Naruto sniffled for added effects but paused as he realized what the wolf had said. "TEME! I am not a dobe!"

* * *

There it is, I hoped you liked it, sorry it took so long. And don't worry I haven't forgotten about Minato! Please read and review.


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning: This is Yaoi (boyxboy), lemons & minor gore in later chapters.**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I own Naruto and every character in the story line and there is nothing you or anyone else can do about it… Okay so I don't own Naruto or the story of the ninja world or anything that the great Kishimoto-sama made and conjured up. He's a god in my eyes…**

* * *

As Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs through the bushes came the rest of Sasuke's pack and from the other side of the small path, again, the bushes separated revealing Minato and his group. The older blonde blinked at the sight how did the raven get here so fast. "Sasuke, what are you doing here?" He asked then turned his blue eyes towards the small group of misfits. "Are these the ones that kidnapped Naruto?"

"Daddy!" The young blonde jumped up and ran towards his father wrapping his arms around his neck. He then ran over to the three who he had just met. "This here is Juugo," He said tugging on the tall teen's shirt sleeve, the orange haired teen bowed respectfully. "and this is Karin," Naruto pushed the red headed girl forward nearly causing her to trip though she caught her balance and pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose before also bowing briefly. "and this is Suigetsu! He's the one who kidnapped me!" The blonde chirped happily all while pointing at the lanky silver haired teen.

Suigetsu's eye twitched before chuckling nervously as he saw the glare he received from the older fox. He gulped down the lump in his throat. "W-well you see, we were starving and I saw all the commotion going on so I decided to check it out and saw a few injured guys and-"

"Get to the point." Sasuke growled as he was now at his blonde's side.

"Uh, right boss man. Um, well I only kidnapped blondie so that we could use him as a ransom in order to get money for food. I thought maybe since he came from a wealth family that we could get a good amount and maybe get a place to stay…" The teen trailed off, him and the other two looking everywhere but at the group of wolves and foxes surrounding them. "…We didn't mean any harm.

Naruto walked away from the wolf and back up to his father, looking up at him with big blue eyes. "They don't have anywhere to live, can they come live with us? Please~." He whined. Minato's eye and ear twitched before he looked away, he couldn't let his son get to him.

"Dobe, they _kidnapped_ you and now you want to take them _home_ like some _pet_ you found on the side of the road?" Sasuke growled causing the blonde's head to snap in his direction. The boy's father let out a sigh then smirked as he set his eyes on the young Uchiha.

"I'm not a dobe!" Naruto yelled with a glare, he then shrugged his shoulders with a small smile, albeit evil if you asked the raven haired wolf. "Besides, I was planning on making them my _personal_ bodyguards that way I don't have to worry about Kakashi, the old perv, always breathing down my neck."

Minato narrowed his eyes. "In other words, you just want to run around wherever you please without having Kakashi drag you back- hey! I'm older than him, are you saying I'm old too?"

The little fox blinked as he looked back at his father. "Well, duh. If Kakashi is old then you're ancient, right~?"

Suigetsu twitched before mumbling to himself as the father and son argued back and forth. "This is crazy, I'm getting the hell out of here. No way in hell I'm becoming some rich kid's servant." He said as he turned to leave only to be met with glaring onyx orbs.

"If Naruto wants you to come home then I have no choice." Sasuke growled. "But if you cause or allow him and my pups to come to any harm I will kill you without any hesitation, _do you understand_?"

"Yes, boss!" The silver haired half-demon squeaked. _Fuck! He's scary, and powerful. I can feel the animosity rolling off of him._ Suigetsu sighed as the wolf moved away from him and towards his mate.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto pulling him close. "I understand the fact that you want to give them a roof over their heads, but you don't need a bodyguard with me around."

The blonde smiled up at his mate. "Well, they don't necessarily need to be my bodyguards, more like they can just wait on me hand and foot!"

Sasuke was about to object, why should he let anyone near his precious mate, when he was interrupted. "Very well then, I will be your humble servant and protect you with all my being, for thanks of giving us a home even after you had been taken from yours for a selfish reason." Juugo said as he bowed respectfully to Naruto, cutting his eyes up at Suigetsu at the last part.

The fox smiled brightly. "Hahaha, it's no big deal. It's not like I was going to have you all beheaded or anything." At this Karin and Suigetsu shivered while grabbing at their necks. Naruto shrugged as he then looked thoughtful. "Though, no telling what my father would have done or Sasuke for that matter." He smiled again. "Most likely something horrid! Hahahaha!"

The red-head snapped her head in the water demon's direction, the light reflecting off of her glasses concealing her rage. "You damned GUPPY! Look what you have gotten us into!" She screamed as she began to chase Suigetsu around, threatening to cut off his balls.

* * *

"_Naruto_…" Sasuke purred as he nipped at the blonde's neck. It had been two weeks since the kidnapping incident and every time the raven haired wolf tried to sex his little mate up they were always interrupted. _But not today_, he thought. He was so horny that he began dry humping his blonde.

"S-Sasuke…ngah stop…I need to…oh! Get something to…e-eat mmn…"

The raven growled at the thought but continued to hump away at Naruto's ass. The fox tried to swing his arm back at his mate but he started getting lightheaded at the musky smell Sasuke was giving off. As the wolf pulled down the blonde's pants the door to their bedroom flew open and in walked a cheerful Karin. "Good morning! Minato-san, fixed a wonderful breakfast so I decided to come and get you guys up so you can come and eat!" She said as she walked farther into the room and over to the window, pulling the curtains back as well as opening the window to let fresh air into the room.

Turning around she looked at the raven hovering over Naruto, red eyes glaring at her. The red-head t'sked, putting a hand on her hip. "Well, come on the foods getting cold." Sasuke narrowed his eyes further as did Karin, her red tail flicking back and forth.

"Sasuke…I'm hungry lets go eat." Naruto whined as he pushed at the raven haired wolf's chest and with a defeated sigh Sasuke let the blonde up. He mumbled to himself as he followed a happy fox and a pleased half cat demon.

* * *

Minato sat in his office as he listened intently to the situation at hand. Gaara, the young raccoon demon, explained what had happened just weeks ago. He had fully recovered and was planning on heading back to his village to see the damage. Only a handful of his warriors survived and about twenty-three of the villagers including men, women, and children had made it out alive. It was a great loss, many, many of his precious people had died during the sneak attack.

"The only thing that could be done was to retreat or lose the rest of my men. So I had them leave with the survivors I didn't think they would be so stubborn as to stay by my side." The red-head spoke as he gazed out the window.

The blonde smiled softly. "Well at least they were loyal enough to stay with their fearless leader and get you out of there when you still had life in you." He said as he stood and walked around the desk. "You may stay as long as you wish, there is more than enough room for you and your people here in the village as well as my home." Minato spoke softly as he placed a hand on Gaara's shoulder. "There is a war coming and I believe there is little to do to avoid it. But working together is the best we can do to keep those damned snakes out of our lands."

Gaara nodded his head. "Yes, I'm sure other territories have also been targeted. We will have several allies to aid us." He said. "How is Naruto, I haven't seen him since we were twelve? Is he well?"

The blonde fox laughed heartily. "Yes, yes. He is fine, though a bit hormonal these past few days." Minato laughed again at the face the red-headed raccoon had made. "Come, let's give him a visit shall we? I'm sure his in the kitchen rummaging for food."

* * *

Sasuke sighed dejectedly as he sat on a bar stool at the island counter in the kitchen. He watched as his little mate looked through the fridge for more food. Another sigh escaped his lips, the blue moon was coming up and that is when he and the blonde would 'mate' as they marked and claimed one another _properly_. He growled to himself. _Fucking mating rituals, why can't I just mark him _now! The raven thought, his tail swishing back and forth in an irritated fashion. Sure the little fox gave him _permission_ to be his mate but now he had to wait to claim him as his or everything would be for naught. And the thought of the idea of someone else possibly claiming his fox pissed the Uchiha off.

He realized that in order to claim Naruto _properly_ was most likely the reason everyone always interrupted him as he got his little blonde behind closed doors. Sasuke glared at the floor, it's not like he would screw things up he wasn't a kid damn it! Though he guessed the wait would be worth his while. The wolf nearly drooled at the sexual scenes playing across his mind. "Sasuke…" Yeah, he would make Naruto say his name repeatedly. "SASUKE! Listen to me, teme!" Onyx orbs blinked rapidly as the raven haired wolf came out of his fantasies.

"Hn?"

"Don't 'hn' me! I asked you a question!" The blonde yelled.

Clearing his throat, Sasuke asked. "What is it, dobe?"

The Uchiha suppressed a groan at the fiery glare he got as well as the angry growl. God Naruto was hot when he was mad, he should get him angry more often. Just think of the sex... _Oh, words, better listen_... "I asked if you could go out and buy me some ramen?" Sasuke's eye twitched and went to open his mouth but thought better of it.

He sighed as he got up. "Fine, I'll be back shortly." At this the blonde's eyes lit up and a wide smile stretched across his face.

"Really?"

"Yes, really." The raven said and next he knew he was on the floor with an armful of his happy go lucky blonde fox.

"Mm, thank you _Sasuke_." Naruto purred as he kissed his raven haired mate. Dazed, Sasuke nodded his head, he could get used to this…

As Sasuke left to get his blonde some ramen, Minato and Gaara walked into the kitchen. They watched as Naruto hummed a happy tune as he sipped at his milk. "So, did you get Sasuke to go get you some ramen?" The older blonde asked and Naruto replied with a happy 'yep'. "Why am I not surprised." Minato laughed as he son turned with an embarrassed expression for getting caught.

Naruto blinked as he saw the silent red-head. "Gaara?" When Gaara stepped forward a little the blonde jumped up and threw himself into his long ago friend. "Are you feeling better now? Dad and baa-chan wouldn't let me in to see you they said to let you rest, that you would be okay." He said with a small glare directed to his father.

"I'm fine, and they were right Naruto. I can clearly tell that in your state, if you would have seen me you would worry to much. And in your case you shouldn't get stressed out." Gaara said as he looked the blonde fox over seeing the small bulge. "So tell me, who is your mate?"

Naruto blushed a little. "His name is Sasuke Uchiha."

The red-head arched a nonexistent brow. "Uchiha?" The blonde fox nodded and smiled, blush still on his tan cheeks.

"He can be a bastard sometimes but…" Naruto paused. "Well, he's a _horny_ bastard…" He said more so to himself than the two standing in front of him. Minato chuckled a bit and Gaara held an amused look.

"But, you have fallen for him none the less, right Naruto?" The red-head asked and bright blue eyes looked towards him and a beautiful smile crossed the fox's face making him look angelic and serene.

"Yeah, I guess I have."

* * *

Sorry to cut it short, also forgive me for taking so long. For those of you who have heard about my brother from the a/n in the last chapter of 'Welcome to the demon's den' and for those who haven't… My brother had a liver transplant last month, he's 17 and had a few problems while recovering, but he has been out of the hospital for a few weeks now and is doing a better.

On a different note, I'll be going back to school starting the 17th of this month… I will do my best to keep updating, I know I have been slacking off but hey everyone isn't perfect. Plus I heard it's going to take a lot of concentration for game art & design and I don't doubt it, though it's has been a passion of mine to get into it for years now. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter! Read and review! Thanks for listening to my long winded babble!


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it took so long I was busy with school. I also want to thank every one of you that has favorited and reviewed this story, yet again. My fans are my fuel to this road I have stumbled upon! Lol. Love you all! *throws out handfuls of cookies and sweets to my adoring fans***

**Warning: This is Yaoi (boyxboy), lemons & minor gore in later chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own.**

* * *

A full month. He had to wait a full month and now here he was in a beautifully lavished room sitting in the middle of a large bed. The blonde sighed as he looked out the large windows to the rising moon, full and bright. He knew Sasuke had suffered more throughout the long month of waiting and now he and the raven haired wolf would officially be mated. Naruto smiled as he rubbed his swollen stomach then began to hum a soft melody as he waited.

* * *

Sasuke growled as he was left locked in a small room away from his little blonde mate. He didn't understand what was going on, he was just sick and tired of waiting. The raven had been patient for an entire month and now that the night had come that he could mark Naruto as his he was being locked up in a room _away_ from his blonde. He began pacing, throwing glares at the door every now and then. With a sigh Sasuke finally sat down at the windowsill and glanced up into the moon lit sky.

He breathed out slowly letting himself relax then heard a click from the door. Juugo stepped inside partially, his feathers ruffling as he made eye contact with the now calm wolf. "Sasuke-sama, it's good that you have calmed down otherwise Minato-sama wouldn't let you see Naruto-sama." The large half-demon said softly. "I'll take you to Minato-sama now and he will lead you to Naruto-sama."

Sasuke stood, body completely relaxed, and followed the orange haired teen down a hall to the alpha fox's study. As they entered the older blonde dismissed the half-demon and grinned at the raven haired wolf. "Ah, Sasuke, glad you calmed down instead of throwing a tantrum like you were. I could feel your anger all the way from where I had you locked up!" The fox laughed and the wolf narrowed his onyx eyes.

"Are you trying to get me angry again?" He asked coolly.

Minato blinked, his blue orbs wide. "Who, me?" At this Sasuke felt his eye twitch but said nothing, what a sly old fox. The raven sighed as he had no doubt that Naruto was the same as his old man. "Come along then, I'll take you to Naru." The blonde said with a small smile.

* * *

"Now Sasuke, do you know the reason behind me locking you up?" The blonde alpha asked as he led the raven haired wolf down the hall to the sleeping chambers. Blue eyes glanced back over his shoulder at the young Uchiha who was walking calmly behind the fox leader.

"Besides the fact that you wanted to piss me off?" Minato chuckled as Sasuke continued. "…Yes, I do know. It was for Naruto's safety as well as our pups." He said softly, his onyx orbs rising from the floor to meet with his mate's father's shining azure.

The man hummed before turning back ahead. "Yes, if you were to have gone to Naruto with all your pent up sexual frustrations there was a chance you could have harmed him along with the little ones." Minato stated as he slowed to a stop in front of a door. "But Sasuke, that wasn't the only reason. I know Naruto himself is frustrated even if he doesn't show it." He turned to face the pale raven and smiled. "When it comes to mating and marking your mate it is best to go in with a level head. Now that you are thinking reasonably you can give Naruto not only your body to pleasure him and make him feel safe but also your heart, your love, the passion that you feel for him." With this said Minato turned away making his way back down the hall.

Sasuke stood there staring after the fox alpha for a few seconds before smiling and turning his attention to the door. As the door gently swung open he was greeted with bright blue eyes and a dazzling smile as his blonde was bathed in the full moon's light. "Sasuke."

* * *

Violet eyes snapped open before the silver haired half-demon sat up with a yawn. He lazily scratched his head as his sleepy eyes scanned the surrounding area from his position on the roof. Purple orbs glanced up to the overcast sky as a large snake made its way to him from behind, coiling and ready to strike. As it struck it caused a cloud of dust and rubble to rise into the air from the impact.

Lifting its large head with a hiss at missing it's pray the snake looked behind itself as a large sword lopped its head off. A low whistle left the pale water demon. "That was one big snake; stupid bastard thought he had one up on me. Well I showed him!" Suigetsu laughed as he braced his large sword on his shoulder.

"Oi! Suigetsu, you damned guppy where the hell are you!" The silver haired teen smirked as he saw the red-head looking around the back yard heading towards the garden. He tossed the snake head down causing it to land in front of the girl and laughed his ass off as she screamed, jumping a good five feet in the air. The hair on her red-furred tail fuzzed out like she had been electrocuted.

At Karin's scream Kakashi and a few other guards rushed out. Suigetsu grabbed up the serpents body and jumped down to the ground. "Sorry, just wanted to scare her a bit. Though this guy was sneaking up on me while I was resting." He said as he tossed the large snake's body to the ground.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the dead serpent before glancing up to the roof. "It was up there?" He asked.

"Yeah, well I got to go report this to the boss." The teen said with a toothy grin.

Karin growled as she recovered from her fright and kicked the water loving half-demon in his midsection knocking the wind out of him before stomping him into the dirt. "You bastard! How dare you give me a heart attack you guppy!" The silver haired fox raised a brow at the two teens before telling the others to deal with the snake's body as he turned and headed to the study to inform Minato of what had occurred.

* * *

Sasuke growled, his black tail swishing in annoyance as his Sharingan eyes glared at the half-demon in front of him. Naruto shifted in his sleep cuddling closer to the pale raven and the Uchiha glanced down before running a pale hand through golden hair. He looked back at Suigetsu. "What do you want?"

"Well, sorry to disturb you, boss, but I just had an encounter with a fucking huge ass snake." The silver haired teen said with a shrug. "It was on the roof, probably thought I didn't sense it or somethin'. It did some damage to the roof though, but I got rid of it." The water demon grinned.

"Hn, you can leave now." Sasuke said as he turned back to his blonde mate.

"Aw, you're mean; you could at least say 'good work, Suigetsu.'."

"Suigetsu," The half-demon blinked. "leave now before you wind up like that snake you killed." Red eyes narrowed causing the water demon to chuckle nervously before darting out the door. Sasuke sighed as he let his Sharingan fade back to their original color.

"Sasuke?" The sleepy voice of his mate had him glancing down. "What's going on? Did something happen, I thought I heard Suigetsu?"

"Rest, Naruto, I'll talk to you later about it." The raven said softly as he watched the blonde drift back off into slumber.

* * *

Minato and Kakashi paused in their conversation at the knock that sounded at the door. "Come in." The elder blonde stated his blue eyes locking with dark orbs as the young male entered the room. "Sasuke, is there something you need?"

"I want to know what you are planning to do about preparing for possible attacks from the snakes. Seeing as one ally's village was already destroyed and you have taken on the refugees there are just that many more to protect. Though even with your patrol units the enemy was still able to enter into the village without being detected beforehand. Next time could be too late." Both of the elder males glanced at each other before returning their gaze back to the young Uchiha.

"Ma, Sasuke-san, we were just speaking about that." Kakashi said as he studied the younger male. "I'm not really sure how the damned snake got through, but I am glad that Suigetsu was there when it showed up."

"It wasn't the first to get through." Minato spoke up causing Kakashi to snap his attention back towards the alpha fox. "Sorry Kakashi, it kind of slipped my mind." He said sheepishly before becoming serious. "Sasuke, you are right about there being more to protect and with so much going on at once even with the patrol units it's that much harder to maintain surveillance." Blue eyes closed as the blonde let out a long sigh.

Onyx orbs narrowed. "You're not suggesting-"

"I am, for you to catch on to my plan is amazing in itself, Sasuke." Minato smiled. "You are a very smart boy and I'm proud of the fact that you are my son's mate. You will be able to keep him safe." Sasuke stood silent as blue eyes turned towards the silver haired fox. "Kakashi, I want you to gather the younger generation from this village. I will talk to Gaara later to see what he plans to do with his people." He turned back to the raven haired wolf. "Sasuke, you will be leading your newly formed pack, which will be assembled shortly, to an older territory of mine. It has been uninhabited since I settled on this portion of territory I own."

"How far away is this territory exactly?" Sasuke asked.

Minato hesitated slightly. "It's a week's journey at best. It will most likely take longer due to the pregnant female's that will be accompanying you. I will be sending Kakashi and Iruka, as well as Yamato and Tsunade." Kakashi began to protest but was cut off at the alpha's 'no argument's' look. "Most of the younger males around your age have combat experience as do your pack mates you brought along with you."

"Understood, we will leave tonight under the cover of the moonlight. It will leave no time for word to spread as long as the orders are given for those who will be coming to pack what they need that can be carried and come to the main house. From there I will take charge." Sasuke said as he turned to leave.

Once the door was closed Kakashi looked at Minato. "Are you sure about this Minato-san?"

"I'm sure, Sasuke is an excellent leader and I know he will do anything to protect Naruto and his newly formed pack. I need you to help guide them as well as protect them. You and Yamato need to teach those who are capable to defend themselves as well as their loved ones. Tsunade will be there for those who will be giving birth and she can also choose a few to teach them how to be healers. As for Iruka he will be there to teach the females how to care for their young ones once they are born as well as educate them in other areas." When the elder blonde finished the silver haired fox sighed.

"So we will be the elders of the pack for them to learn from. Ma, Minato-san, you planned this from the start in order for Naruto and Sasuke-kun to be together without worry."

Minato smiled. "It's better this way, and it gets that bastard Fugaku off my back." Kakashi rolled his eyes at his alpha that was now grinning ear to ear.

_They will survive well enough, it may take some time to get settled but they will survive._ The silver haired fox thought as he left to go gather the younger generation of the village.

* * *

Sorry it's a bit short but I was trying to get a chapter out for you guys. I thought I was going to get a small break from school but I won't be getting one like I had hoped. So I've been working on this and other ideas between school work. It's hard to work on just one story as I'm sure you all know how the mind always tends to bounce around to different things.

Anyway I was going to put a lemon in this one but I decided against it, sorry. -_-; I need some inspiration for some upcoming scenes and such, so if my little muses would like to arouse my creative mind and give it a little jump start I will forever love you and dedicate the next chapter to you as well.

On another note I was reading 'Alice in the Country of Hearts' and was struck with an idea of an 'Alice in Wonderland' story. I think I will be calling the story _**Alice**_, it will be my own take on 'Alice in Wonderland' with the Naruto characters. *Grins like the Cheshire Cat* Also I will be putting a drawing I did of Naruto from this story up on my DA account once I post the first chapter. Which I will post once I get at least half way done with the second chapter.

Love you guys! Read and Review! Mmm, and send me pocky… :3


End file.
